


Broken Mask

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst??, Cuddling, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: After a harsh Akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir sit down for a bit.. Or a while... When Adrien wakes up with a normal (superhero) girl in his lap, he doesn't know what to do.





	Broken Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and found it on my tumblr. I only wrote this one chapter though, so I hope to continue it. Please enjoy!

Chat Noir leaped past Ladybug, towards the Akuma, Broken Heart. The girl had her heart broken by her boyfriend who had dumped her. The gloomy rain that had persisted all day definitely didn’t help her mood. Broken Heart went around attacking people with her tears, which mimicked pelting rain. When her victims were soaked, their minds went down the most miserable path they could. They would break down while their minds betrayed them.

Since Chat wasn’t exactly near Ladybug, he couldn’t block the shot of freezing tears that hit her in the stomach, then doused her entirely.

“NO!!!” Chat screamed. He lunged towards Broken Heart and “Cataclysm”ed the necklace, a locket, that was her item. The Akuma flew free.

“My Lady, please. Purify it.” Chat begged the red clad heroine that was hunched over her knees, sitting on the cold rooftop. She looked up at him. Her usually lively blue eyes were red and puffy and in  _pain_. Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she still made an effort to stand up on wobbly legs and throw her yo-yo to purify the dark butterfly.

“Bye, bye… little… butterfly.” She whispered. She fell back down onto the random rooftop in Paris. She lay down, hugging her knees to her chest. The already small teen shrunk smaller than Chat thought was possible. She wouldn’t look at Chat and she cried, hard. Her shoulders shuddered under her grief. The power of the Akuma had gone, but the terrible things she had seen and felt hadn’t. 

Ladybug didn’t hear Chat approach her from behind, or hear him sit down. She did feel a comforting source of body heat and she scooted back towards it. Chat hugged her close, and rubbed her arm, in the hope to stop her tears from falling. It didn’t work.

After a few minutes of this, Chat broke the sorrowful silence. “My Lady, do you want to talk about it?”

She looked up at him, tears still tracing lines down her cheeks. Her face looked almost childlike. “Oh, Chat!” She wailed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders heaved with more sobs. Chat instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He constantly whispered comforting phrases, like “It’s all right, My Lady,” “Don’t worry, I’m here,” and “We’re safe.”

Ladybug hiccuped a few times and looked back at Chat. Then the words tumbled out of her mouth. “I can’t do it anymore! It’s going to kill me! I’d rather die than see another one!”

Chat panicked. “What, My Lady?! What is it?!”

“I can’t do it!” She cried. “I can’t watch either of you die again!”

“Either of us?!” Chat almost cried with her. “Die?! My Lady, answer me, please.”

Ladybug sucked in a big breath and blew it out slowly. “When Broken Heart’s tears hit me, it sent me into hallucinations that would break my heart. Obviously, it had to be about the two boys I care about most. You, and,” She paused, "and… Adrien.”

Chat tried not to gasp at the fact that his Lady cared extremely about both sides of him. She kept going, “I watched every time it was possible that you could’ve died, and made it so you did. Like when Timebreaker used your energy before taking she and I back in time, or when Volpina almost dropped Adrien off the Eiffel Tower, and I know that was a trick, but it still appeared.”

Chat hugged her closer and she sank into him.

“I even had a couple where it was where either of you hurt me. Adrien would reject me and go laugh at me with Chloe.” She didn’t care that she was getting a little too personal. “I had one where you used your Cataclysm on me like you almost did with Dark Cupid.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, to keep going.

“Shhh…” Chat pressed his gloved finger over her lips. “It’s alright, My Lady. I’m here and I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon. There is no need to worry anymore.”

She looked intensely at him with her watery blue eyes. “Oh, Chat! I love you!” She pressed her lips to his.

Chat was surprised, but very pleased, with Ladybug’s exclamation. She had stopped crying, but her tears had left her lips salty. The kiss was indeed interesting and definitely amazing.

Ladybug broke it off after a few seconds, leaving it a chaste kiss, and snuggled into Chat’s lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms hugged his sides lightly, while his arms had wrapped her waist, securing her to the warm safety of his embrace.

After the exhausting fight and then, the energy draining tears, it was obvious that Ladybug was tired beyond belief. The circle of Chat’s arms around her was just so comfortable.

So, of course, she slipped off into a deep sleep.

Chat was just staring out over the beautiful Parisian horizon, until he heard muffled snores coming from the raven haired heroine snuggled up to him. He was shocked, but he quickly got over his surprise and relaxed contentedly. He rested his chin on her head. Slowly, he, too, fell asleep.

He woke up to the feeling of cold droplets of rain pelting down from the sky. He felt it on his skin, not through his suit. The moment when he looked down and saw a dark jacket instead of red with black polka dots on the shoulders of the girl on his lap, was the moment that Adrien knew that he was immensely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Chat me up on tumblr @fangirl-with-many-fandoms  
> Love y'all  
> ~Fangirl


End file.
